1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to pistons for alternative, endothermic engines. Notches or grooves are cut on opposite sides of the oval surface of the piston skirt
and arranged in a parallel fashion with respect to the piston pin. The grooves create concavities which are closed off frontally by the cylinder wall and laterally by the piston skirt. The purpose of these grooves is to create a series of pockets for the lubricating oil, which is under pressure during engine operation, and to improve lubrication in the areas of maximum piston stress.
2. The Prior Art
The lubrication of the pistons of internal combustion alternative engines, particularly four-cycle engines, may be insufficient in certain cases and under particular engine operating conditions. This can lead to a considerable increase in piston and engine noise in addition to seizing and scoring of the piston skirt and cylinder wall.
Different methods of improving engine lubrication by changing the angular profile of the piston are used to solve such problems.
Maximum piston stress, and therefore maximum wear, is known to be located in an area 20.degree. on either side of a line perpendicular to the axis created by the piston pin on both sides of the piston skirt.
The purpose of the present invention is to improve lubrication in said areas, which are subject to greater pressure and wear.